Bored Games
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: "I'm never daft." Stated Sherlock. "What's the point of a board game though? It's just a childish game." "I don't know," Shrugged John. "Fun? It's just a game Sherlock. If you're not bored enough, don't play it!" All the times Sherlock became bored enough to play a board game, and the one time Mrs. Hudson beat the boys. **Just fluffy friendship stuffs!**
1. Chapter 1

**Bored Games**

**Chapter 1: Scrabble**

_**Summary: **__**"I'm never daft." Stated Sherlock. "What's the point of a board game though? It's just a childish game." **__**"I don't know," Shrugged John. "Fun? It's just a game Sherlock. If you're not bored enough, don't play it!" John sighed, turning his back on Sherlock once more. He waited for the moaning to start once more, but instead there was silence. **__**"What game should we play?" Questioned Sherlock finally. : : Al**__**l the times Sherlock became bored enough to play a board game, and that one time where Mrs. Hudson beat both of the boys.**_

* * *

Sherlock was lying on the couch, wrapped in a sheet and shouting "Bored!" over and over. It wasn't exactly fun for anyone in the house, especially not John, who had been listening to the nonstop shouting since roughly 5:30 in the morning. The moaning had ended briefly at about noon, because of a case, but it had started again at about two when Sherlock solved the case.

"Why don't you try to figure out your Rubix Cube?" Demanded John, finally looking at Sherlock.

"I already did that John! _Five times!_" Shouted Sherlock, giving John a _"Honestly John, you're never going to think of something that hasn't occurred to me," _look. John gave a long sigh in response.

"Sherlock, you can't be _that _bored," Stated John "You just had a case four hours ago."

"But that was _four hours ago,_" Sherlock said irritably, whining like a three year old consulting detective.

"Play a board game," Suggested John.

"A board game?" Demanded Sherlock, giving John a "_And **why **would I do that?" _look. "It has the word bored in it. I don't think that it will be helpful in curing my boredom."

John sighed. "Stop being daft Sherlock."

"I'm never daft." Stated Sherlock. "What's the _point _of a board game though? It's just a childish game."

"I don't know," Shrugged John. "Fun? It's just a game Sherlock. If you're not bored enough, don't play it!" John sighed, turning his back on Sherlock once more. He waited for the moaning to start once more, but instead there was silence.

"What game should we play?" Questioned Sherlock finally.

John smiled, hiding it from Sherlock of course, because if the consulting detective thought John was feeling a bit smug about his triumph, he might change his mind. "How about Scrabble?" Asked John.

Another pause. "What is the point of Scrabble?" Sherlock asked.

"It's a word game. You have tiles with letters on it, and you make words out of them on the board." John explained.

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. "It sounds like enough of an intellectual challenge." He said finally. "Rather pointless, but aren't all bored games?"

John started questioning his sanity. What on earth had made him say Scrabble? Monopoly might of been a better suggestion. Sherlock broke his thoughts. "Do we have Scrabble?" He questioned.

"I have a set in my room. Give me a second." John informed him.

"It would be more accurate to say a minute." Said Sherlock, starting his complaints about saying "I'll be a second", because it wasn't actually a second.

* * *

John glared at his tiles as Sherlock considered his next word. The consulting detective was winning, but that was on account of his massive vocabulary and words that John had started doubting the existence of.

The instructions had suggested anywhere in between 7 and 12 tiles. Sherlock thought twelve would be interesting, and so John glared at his twelve tiles. _AJSDHFOUHADS_ were the letters sitting in front of him. Sherlock started placing his tiles, and so John looked up, wondering what word the consulting detective would think up.

"Escudo." Announced Sherlock, biting his lip. "Not the best that I could come up with."

"What's escudo?" Demanded John, glaring. "Now you're just making things up!"

Sherlock glared, acting offended that the doctor would even suggest something of the sort. "If you must know, it is the basic unit of money on Cape Verde. Honestly John, what is the point of a Geography class in schools if they don't even teach the basics?"

"I'm so sorry that I don't know what the currency of Cape Verde!" John grumbled. After a moment of thinking, the doctor placed his tiles. "Found!" He announced triumphantly.

Sherlock gave him a look, and John sighed, standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Demanded Sherlock, the look fading.

"Out!" He announced, pulling on a coat.

"What-Where? I thought we were playing Scrabble!" Sherlock said, standing.

"Sherlock, I am _never, ever, ever _playing Scrabble with you!" John stated, rolling his eyes. "No matter how bored you are!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bored Games**

**Chapter 2: Monopoly**

**__****Summary: **_**"I'm never daft." Stated Sherlock. "What's the point of a board game though? It's just a childish game." **__**"I don't know," Shrugged John. "Fun? It's just a game Sherlock. If you're not bored enough, don't play it!" John sighed, turning his back on Sherlock once more. He waited for the moaning to start once more, but instead there was silence. **__**"What game should we play?" Questioned Sherlock finally. : : Al**__**l the times Sherlock became bored enough to play a board game, and that one time where Mrs. Hudson beat both of the boys.**_

_A/N: My heart goes out to everyone in the Boston marathon. _

* * *

John stepped into 221B, his hands full of bags. One bag contained the milk that Sherlock seemed to drink by the gallons, another bag contained cleaning supplies, since Sherlock had no concept of clean. The last bag contained some bananas and bread.

"John," came a groan. It obviously belonged to Sherlock, because first of all, he was the only one in the flat, and second of all, it was the kind of groan Sherlock used when he was bored.

John sighed, setting the groceries on the counter, but not before clearing the spare body parts off of it. "What Sherlock?" John rounded the corner, approaching the consulting detective. Sherlock was lying on the couch, curled up underneath several blankets. Most of the blankets were John's, because Sherlock had insisted that they were comfier than his own.

"I'm bored,"

"You're sick Sherlock. It's not supposed to be interesting."

"Lestrade texted me with a case," Sherlock whined, struggling to sit up.

"Tell him you're sick," John ordered, walking back into the kitchen. "I'm sure he'll understand." There was a silence from Sherlock as John cleaned up the groceries.

"I feel miserable," Sherlock shifted, trying to find the position he had been lying down in.

"It's the flu Sherlock," reminded John. "Not the end of the world.

"When will it go away?" Sherlock shifted on the couch as he spoke, trying to restore the comfortable position he had been in before.

"Soon if you behave yourself and _listen _to me." John ordered. There was another silence, Sherlock shifting positions every minute or so, John cleaning up the kitchen.

"Will you play a board game with me?" asked Sherlock. He sounded like a little kid, shyly requesting permission to do something.

John almost said no, considering the last time he had played with Sherlock. But Sherlock really_ was _sick. The detective couldn't keep any food down, and he even sounded miserable. It would be a challenge to tell Sherlock no. So instead, he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," mumbled Sherlock. "Something challenging."

"How about Monopoly?" questioned John.

"What's Monopoly?" Sherlock sat up as John walked over and sat down beside him.

"Well, you play until all the other players are bankrupt. So in this case until the other person is bankrupt. You buy houses, transport, build hotels, stuff like that."

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay," he said finally.

* * *

John was all too aware of the fact that Sherlock was winning. At the start of the game, Sherlock's moves were easy for John to outwit. Sherlock hadn't acted discouraged or angry about his losing turns though, and after about ten minutes of playing, Sherlock had made John nearly bankrupt. Rather irritated, John rolled the die.

"You might get out of jail this time," said Sherlock, rather optimistically. Instead of doubles, John rolled a three and a four. "Why can't you post your bail?" Sherlock gave John a mostly innocent look.

John glared at the man in front of him. Sherlock was still curled up in blankets, leaning against the sofa, studying the board intently. "Maybe because you tricked me into buying out the whole board!"

"That wasn't my original intent," offered Sherlock hopefully.

"You still tricked me into doing it," John countered, pursing his lips together.

"I didn't _trick _you into doing it," Sherlock rolled the die, landing two fours. "I merely played, and you countered my moves. It's hardly my fault that you became bankrupt as a result."

John rolled his eyes. "As if you weren't planning this the whole time,"

"I wasn't!" defended Sherlock, moving his piece.

"I'm done," John stood up and walked away from the board.

"Would it help if I said sorry?"

"You're sorry for winning?" John had to hold back an involuntary grin.

There was a pause. "No...but I am sorry that it seems like I manipulated you into going bankrupt."

John scoffed. "Did you?"

Another pause, a lull in the conversation where Sherlock was looking for the words that would prevent John from being mad. "It _wasn't _my original intent. And I _wasn't _planning it the _whole _time..."

John smirked, knowing that Sherlock was never able to keep his massive intellect out of a game.


End file.
